


Can I Call?

by f0rever15elf



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Swearing, gender neutral reader, non-explicit inuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: It’s been a long time since you’ve heard from Frankie, so when his name flashes on your screen, there is no telling what it could possibly mean.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You, Frankie Morales x Reader, catfish morales x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Can I Call?

“Another day, another dollar,” you sigh, collapsing into bed after finishing your nightly routine. “I need to do SOMETHING to shake things up one of these days. I’m losing my mind like this.” The light from your phone screen turning on draws your attention, eyebrow arched at the text message notification. “Frankie? The heck does he need so late?” You weren’t prepared for the cuteness when you opened the message.

‘ _Hey, I miss you. Been thinking about you a lot lately.’_ Smiling like a fool at your screen, you quickly type out a reply.

‘ _Miss you too. We need to see each other again soon.’_

You had known Frankie for years, since before he left to join the military. Since before he had his first child. The two of you were usually pretty decent at staying in touch, but recently things had fallen off. It was no fault of either of you, you were both just adults who led busy lives, especially with his new baby. He _had_ remembered to send you a picture of her, and you had it saved in your phone. She looked so much like him, it warned your heart. The phone buzzes in your hand again and you slide the screen open.

‘ _Tomorrow? Coffee at Reyes’?’_

“He knows me so well,” you giggle, typing back.

‘ _Sounds good. Let’s meet around 9. Crowd is a lot smaller then. I can’t wait to see you.’_

And so the back and forth continues for another good hour or so, the conversation veering off in all kinds of directions. You learned he had divorced the mother of his child, learned he had ended up turning to coke to cope with the PTSD his time in service had left him with, learned he had been working on getting clean after having his license thrown under review. It had only been about two years since you had last spoken to him, save the picture of his baby girl, but the way he was describing things made it feel like so much longer. Eventually, you start to struggle with keeping your eyes open, deciding to send him a goodnight message. A few moments later, you get one final message from him, barely awake enough to open it.

‘ _Fuck, can I call you for like two seconds to say goodnight? Is that weird? I’m going to do it I don’t care’_

Not a moment after you have finished reading the text, Frankie’s name and that goofy picture you took with him a few years ago flashes on your screen. Suddenly wide awake, you slide the screen to answer it.

“Hey there, Frankie,” you whisper, as if trying to not wake someone else up. He sighs your name when you answer, and it sends a tingle through your whole being.

“I just, fuck, I couldn’t wait till tomorrow to hear your voice again.” Your heart stutters in your chest at his confession. You would be lying to say that you hadn’t missed that voice, gentle and soft, always with that little hint of mischief.

“I’ve missed you too, Francisco.” You settle yourself back against your pillows, smiling up at the ceiling as you listen to him.

“Yeah? You have?” His voice perks up, and you can imagine the excited light in his eyes. “It’s just…it’s been so long and something was just telling me I needed to reach out tonight, I know I don’t do it nearly enough.”

“Frankie, calm down, it’s alright. We’re adults, we get busy. I’m just happy to hear your voice again is all. I’ve missed it.”

“I’ve missed yours too,” he whispers, and if you weren’t so tired, you’d swear you almost hear a longing in his voice. “I’m…I’m not bothering you…am I? You’re whispering.”

“Huh? Oh, no, you’re not. I guess I’m just conditioned to be quiet at night.” You sit up, pulling your knees to your chest as best you can. “If you’re asking if someone is gonna beat your ass for calling their boo at 11 at night, don’t worry, you’re in the clear.” His laugh in your ear is one of the most beautiful sounds you have heard in a very long time. It makes you feel like you’re floating, and you can’t help but giggle along with him.

“Good, good. That would make tomorrow much more awkward.” You can hear the apprehension in his voice, like there is something he’s wanting to say that he just can’t bring himself to. So you decide to ease him into it.

“Morales, I’ve known you for almost a decade, and you’re as much an open book over the phone as you are in person. Where’s your mind at right now? I can tell something is bothering you.” The other end of the line is quiet, and you fear you might have lost him for a moment till you hear shuffling and what sounds like a car door closing.

“I miss you, _Sol_.” The tender way his old nickname for you pours from his lips has your heart nearly leaping from your chest. “I miss being next to you, relaxing with you, laughing with you. I miss…us.”

“Frankie, there was never an us…” Your voice is small as you hug your legs. “We were two friends, we were never an us. You never looked at me that way.”

“ _Sol_ , I looked at you that way all the time…it was just…never while you were looking.” You hear a car engine start in the background. Where is he going? Your pulse races in your veins. Had you really been so oblivious that you never noticed him looking at you in any way other than a friend? “I didn’t want to push things, is all. You were happy and I was happy and it just felt right. Then you started dating Brent and I thought you just…didn’t like me the way I liked you. Then I got Marcy pregnant and I just…everything got complicated and it’s been on my mind for weeks, _Sol_. Weeks. Ever since I got back from South America. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you and I just-”

“Come over, Frankie,” you cut off his rambling. “Screw waiting for tomorrow, I want to see you now.” Frankie splutters into the phone, trying to make a coherent reply, and you hear the sound of his engine revving through the earpiece as he sets you to speaker phone. “I never saw you looking at me, I never knew. I didn’t want to make things…weird. I didn’t wanna make things hard for you since you were going to get deployed…”

“ _Santa María,”_ he mutters breathlessly. “A couple of fools, we are.”

“A right matched set,” you agree, laughing lightly. “I’ve missed you too, Frankie. I still have that goofy picture of us with Santiago and Ben on my nightstand. Had a couple of dreams about you too, since you’ve been away. Keeping me up at night without even talking to me,” you laugh, matched by him.

“Well, I may just be continuing that keeping you up streak.” You grin at his snarky reply, jumping out of bed when you hear tires in your driveway.

“Promise?”

“Oh absolutely.” You hear the slamming of a car door as you tug your sleep shirt over your head, one of the ones he had left at your place years ago when he was home on leave, and bolt for the door. Knuckles get one tap on the door before you are throwing it open to see your Frankie standing there, scruffy and sleepy looking, that baseball cap you got him when he first deployed pulled down over low over his eyes. He lowers the phone from his ear, flashing you his sheepish smile. “Hey there, _Sol_. Long time no see.”

Instantly, your arms are around his waist, burying your face against his neck. God, after all this time, he still smells the same. Like aftershave and axle grease. Oh, how you have missed that smell. His arms wrap around you, holding you as close to him as he possibly could, reveling in your warmth. It feels like home. When you finally break the hug, you take his hand and pull him inside, sleep long forgotten. As he follows you to the bedroom, an amused smile crosses his face.

“Is that my shirt?”


End file.
